blank_checkfandomcom-20200215-history
Sense and Sensibility
Episode #173 Sense and Sensibility is an episode focusing on the movie of the same name, as part of the Podback Mountcast miniseries covering the films of Ang Lee. Posted 15 July 2018. Summary Shirley Li is on the mic to make David act silly. And to talk all about Ang Lee's fourth film and his very first English-language film, which he made before he was even fluent in the language. Whoa! It apparently led to some amusing bluntness on-set, with directing input like, "Try not to look so old," or his reaction to a take of "Hmm. Boring." Emma Thompson met her future husband on this movie. Was he a trade-up from Kenneth Branagh? She was a comedic force over in England - how did she manage to become a dramatic actress, and not only that, a first-time screenwriter for this very film? As far as her performance as an actor in this movie, David thinks she's miscast but she's still good and nice. How about Hugh Grant, at the peak of his popularity... how did Ang Lee direct him? He's so nice. Griffin genuinely wonders if Alan Rickman is seen as sexy, and David wonders if there is any other role he ever played that was at all like the one he played in this movie. He's so nice too. Kate Winslet gets the big action scene when she trips and stumbles a little bit, but it does lead to a nice romantic scene with a nice piece of English Cheddar. Jeez, there's so much 'nice' in this movie. As for the movie itself: how many other films ripped off paid homage to this one? How does this compare to Clueless, which also came out this year? How far did Our Finest Film Critic make it into watching this before turning it off and texting #TheTwoFriends about it? On a tangent about Brokeback Mountain, what does Dirtbike Benny think of scumbum Randy Quaid? And what will Producer Ben say in his acceptance speech when this episode wins an Oscar? Milestones and Ephemera * Griffin's Alan Rickman impression level: Barry Corbin, Fred Thompson * Rejected titles for this miniseries: Dave and Griff's Pod Cast-time Walk; Crouching Pod Hidden Cast; Eat Pod Man Cast; Podcast with the Devil * Eating on mic: yes (gummi bears by both Griffin and David) * Griffin used to torment his long-time sister Romilly with Don Pardo impressions over the phone * extra overdubs from Producer Ben: an extra British sample, two Kenny G sax solos, Mrs. Doubtfire * On the problematic nature of some tales in religious texts: ::GRIFFIN : "You mean the Bible is not woke?" ::DAVID : "We're not here to trash the Bible." ::GRIFFIN : "No, it's a Good Book." ::DAVID : (sigh) "Ben, just cut everything out." * special episode coming for 2019: Detective Pikachu * early mention of the amazing CGI sheep in Brokeback Mountain * The James Mangold Patty Hearst biopic was just canceled, meaning that this episode was recorded around January 12 2018. * Ben is so fed up with #TheTwoFriends that he's writing The Book of Benry about how to get rid of them both * Ben's an SD guy Sponsors * Brooklinen - David loves these sheets! Ben has no sheets at all - is that a bit? David is unsure, so he pitches him on Brooklinen sheets. They won a Good Housekeeping best bedding award, they have cool patterns and colors and you can mix and match to your heart's content. And they have a lifetime warranty... Promo code CHECK for listeners, get $20 off and free shipping. Best sheets ever. Category:Episode Summary Category:Podback Mountcast __NOEDITSECTION__